Daughter of who?
by Tesswithwings
Summary: Tess is the daughter of who? In one day she runs away from home, gets attacked by a monster, asked to join some "cause" and now has to go wander a strange camp looking for the boy who saved her... T for language
1. Chapter 1

**tesswithwings here to present something new! its my first fan fic after a book so go easy on me. okay. here we go.**

_I don't want to be here anymore! I'm so different… why am I so different?_ Tess thought to herself as she stood in the doorway of her adopted mother's room. She had been crying all night and it was "Tess's" fault. Or so said her adopted father.

"I'm sorry" Tess said as tears streamed down her face. She turned and ran to "her" room. Slamming the door behind her she grabbed her hair and sank to her knees. "I have to get out" she told herself and got up. She walked to "her" dresser and gathered all her belongings. She got her book bag out of the closet and filled it with her clothes and books. Anything that actually belonged to her.

When she caught her reflection in the mirror she shuttered, finally the madness within reflected without. She saw her newly dyed crayon red hair and bright green eyes. _I don't even remember what color my hair was to begin with. _Tess would get so fed up with herself every time she got transferred to a new house that she would dye her hair to make a clean start. _Yah cuz that worked so well the last twelve times_.

"NO MORE" she yelled at her reflection before taking the book she had in her hand and heralded it at the mirror making it shatter into a million pieces. "No more, I'm not going to another house… they can't make me"

When she was done she zipped her bag up and walked to the window. She opened it up and walked out onto the fire escape of the apartment. She allowed herself to glance at the room one last time before she climbed down.

"_Now that you left were will you go now?" _a voice inside Tess asked, most called it a conscious, but Tess didn't have one, her conscious wasn't right it told her wrong and made her crazy.

"I don't know" Tess admitted.

"_Well you're a bright one now aren't you? You just ran away from a place to sleep! Food to eat! And you have no plan… why am I surprised?" _It said.

"Shut up!" Tess yelled and the voice went away… for now.

Tess had been walking for about an hour when she heard something behind her. Turning around she saw nothing. "Great now I'm paranoid!" she said and rolled her eyes at herself. She turned back around to continue walking but she was met with a pretty woman with blond hair and blue eyes standing in front of her.

"Can I help you?" Tess asked.

"Maybe you can… Tess" the woman said and hissed a little.

"_Protect yourself kid!"_ the voice sounded in her head.

"Who the hell are you? And how do you know my name?" Tess asked.

"My name is Victoria… I was wondering if you would like to join my cause," the blond woman said.

"And that would be?" Tess asked and started to back away.

"To destroy the city of Olympus," Victoria said.

"Your on some crack lady Olympus doesn't exist.

"Sure it does"

"No it doesn't" Tess almost yelled.

"You don't know who you are do you?" the woman asked. Tess could have swore Victoria had fangs.

"I know who I am what I don't know is who you are… but you better stay the hell away!" Tess yelled and took her pocketknife out of her pocket and pushed a button to make a three-inch blade shoot out. Tess pointed it at the stranger, "stay away" she repeated.

"Don't be stupid… hand it over… I want you to meet a friend of mine, he is a little older than you his name is Luke. And I know he would really love to meet a feisty girl like you." Victoria said and held out her hand for the blade.

"No" Tess yelled, she wasn't stupid but she did the stupidest thing she possibly could have done. She slashed the woman's arm with her blade. She watched as nothing happened.

"What are you!" Tess screamed.

The woman known as Victoria smiled evilly showing what Tess was now for sure were fangs. She lunged at Tess making her fall backward to the cold cement knocking her head. The last thing Tess remembered before she slipped into unconsciousness was seeing a boy run out in front of her.

"Are you okay?" Tess heard a voice above her. "I better get you to camp" the voice said then Tess passed out again.

This time when she woke up she was in a hospital bed. Not a normal hospital bed, Tess wasn't lucky enough to be there. She looked around the small room and found a glass on the bed stand next to her. She grabbed it and sniffed it then took a swig, she was expecting water but found it tasted like home-made strawberry jam, the kind Megan used to make, her first foster mom. Tess spit it out in front of her.

"That's not right… that's not possible," Tess said to herself. And put the cup back down. Tess tried to get out of bed but stumbled and ended up falling on her face.

"Ow… that's gunna smart" she grumbled to herself as she pushed herself up.

"Hey are you okay?" Tess heard a voice behind her. She shot to her feet and reached into her black jean pockets to find her knife, but it was gone. Panicking she picked up the first thing she could, a glass plate, holding it with two hands, making all the food spill off Tess tried to protect herself.

"Who… who are you? What do you want from me? I don't have anything!" she screamed and looked at the boy. He had messy brown hair and eyes the color of the sea.

"I'm not going to hurt you," he said and stepped closer.

"Stay back!" Tess screamed, as the boy did as he was told and took a step back. "Now who are you? Are you Luke?" she asked tears gathering in her eyes at the thought of being taken by snake woman.

"No" he almost sounded offended, "my name is Percy Jackson"

"What do you want from me?" she asked.

"Nothing" he said.

"Don't lie to me! The woman told me she wanted me to join the cause," Tess yelled this time letting the tears fall.

"I'm telling the truth… but you should get back in bed before you pass out. Your weak" he told her and stepped closer.

"I said STAY BACK!" she yelled and threw the plate at Percy's feet shattering, then collapsed to the ground sobbing. Percy walked over to her and kneeled next to her.

"I'm really not going to hurt you," he promised. Tess looked into his eyes _its like looking through a window to the ocean_. "What's your name?" he asked.

"Tess" she whispered and put her arms around his neck sobbing on his shoulder. "I feel so lost"

"You'll be okay," Percy told her. Then she fell asleep again.

Once again she woke up to herself back in the bed. The room was now dark but Tess's eyes adjusted quickly. She scrambled out of bed and looked around. The glass had been picked up and a new plate and cup full of things was placed on the table. Tess saw her backpack lying in chair and ran to it. She grabbed it and realized she was beer-foot.

"Oh well," she mumbled to herself. She made her way to the door and opened it. Making her way down the hallway she tried to find a way out. Finally she found some stairs that lead down. Once she was on the fist floor she saw the front door and ran to it. Just as she started to open it she caught her refection in the glass in the door.

"Your really leaving?" her reflection asked. "Are you stupid! They have food and water and a roof. If they hadn't saved you from that thing in the street you would be dead."

"Your not real" she said closing her eyes she counted to three and opened them to see her reflection hadn't returned back to normal.

"I am real, but before you go getting us killed talk to Percy maybe he can help" it said.

"I don't know were he is" Tess whispered.

"Close your eyes and think of the sea…"

"Why the sea?" Tess asked her reflection.

"Just do it!" the reflection screamed and disappeared

Tess closed her eyes and thought about the see, how it looked the blue green water meeting with the golden horizon, the sound of the waves crashing to the shore, and the salty smell that filled the air. Then there was a tug in her stomach pulling her out the door.

okay don't hate on it too much idk if I will continue it… it was just like hey lets try something new kind of a thing…


	2. Chapter 2

**This is the second chapter of Daughter of Who? By Tesswithwings. Again please go easy on me its my first novel based fan fic. And I haven't read the books in a few months. I haven't really decided when it is in the story right now. I'm thinking maybe between the 4****th**** and 5****th**** book. Thanks!**

The force tugged Tess out the door. She sighed and put down her bag on the porch.

"Where are you Percy?" she asked the darkness. The force, like a rope tied around her waist, tugged her again and she fallowed its direction. Bare foot she ran off the steps and out into the grass fallowing nothing but the tug. She soon found a bunch of cabins placed in a "U" shape. She slowed down and passed each one looking up at each with aw.

When she got to the third cabin she looked up at it. It had some sorta of sea theme. Well it looked like it did; Tess couldn't exactly see all that well in the darkness. Tess stepped up to the door and knocked lightly.

"Percy?" she knocked again this time a little harder.

No answer.

"Percy Jackson?" she asked still knocking. With no progress what so ever she folded her arms in defeat and blew her bags out of her face. She bit her lower lip as she always did when she was in deep thought.

"Damn it" she mumbled. She was about to knock again when the door opened an inch all by itself. In shock she gasped. She pushed the door the rest of the way open and saw that no one was behind it.

"Well that's creepy…" she whispered then walked in and closed the door. Tess took a deep breath before going into the cabin any further.

"Percy?" she whispered. She looked around in all the bunks whispering her hero's name.

"No one is in here!" she almost yelled and threw up her arms. In responds to her noise she heard some sleepy groans. She fallowed the noises till she came upon a bunk… the only bunk in the entire cabin with someone sleeping in it. She looked down at him debating on weather to wake him. He looked so peace full but Tess was on a mission.

"Percy?" she asked and shook his shoulder.

"Go away mom" he mumbled not awake.

Tess giggled amused with his response. She then turned on the light by Percy's bed.

"_Try harder to wake him stupid girl" _the voice inside Tess's head said.

"I'm trying… and I'm not stupid!" Tess argued with herself and tried again to rouse him.

"Mom, I'll take out the trash in a bit" he mumbled and waved away Tess with his hand.

"I'm not your mother you dork" she laughed and tried again this time getting really close to his face.

The boy's eyes fluttered open and he yelled startled.

"Shut up" Tess said and covered his mouth with her hand. Tess didn't really want someone coming to his rescue when she asked what the hell was going on.

Percy mumbled something incomprehensible behind her hand.

"I'll move my hand if you promise not to scream…" Tess said.

He nodded once and she removed her hand. Percy sat up in his bed and starred at Tess for several minutes.

"What?" Tess said suddenly getting self-conscious.

"You don't belong here"

"Then why did you bring me here!" Tess yelled confused.

"… I meant you don't belong in my cabin… I could get in a lot of trouble if any one found out you were in here."

"Then lets not let anyone find out, shall we?" Tess said and smirked a little, felling in more confident with herself.

"What are you doing here anyway?" Percy asked.

"I have some questions…" 

"About?"

"What's for lunch tomorrow?" Tess said sarcastically "you know exactly what I'm talking about!"

"Ask anyway" Percy said.

"Can I sit?"

Percy nodded and Tess sat down on his bed.

"Why am I here?" Tess asked looking down at her hands.

"Lets start with were you are… this is Camp Half Blood."

Tess gave him a confused look.

"It's a camp for demi gods"

She raised an eyebrow.

"Half god half human."

"Oh" Tess mumbled, "I still don't see why I'm here"

"You're a demi god"

"Ha ya and I have a pet unicorn too," Tess snorted.

Percy shook his head. "Can we talk about this tomorrow?" he asked and laid back down covering his head with a pillow.

"Uh no!" Tess said and snatched the pillow. Oddly she felt totally comfortable sitting there with Percy.

"If I knew your were gunna be this big of a pain I wouldn't have saved you" Percy lied. He laid down with an arm a crossed his eyes and a small smile on his face.

"Thanks by the way" Tess said and hugged the pillow.

"Don't mention it" he yawned.

"Wake up Percy!" Tess groaned and hit him with the pillow.

"I don't want to"

"To bad! Now explain what's going on!"

"Who are your parents?" Percy asked.

"I don't know… I've always been in foster care"

"Do you know if you had a mom or a dad?"

"Uh yah I'm pretty sure I had both it takes two to tango ya know"

At that Percy laughed, "your not gunna leave till I explain everything too you are you?"

"Nope"

Percy yawned and sat up again he reached for his alarm clock that sat on a bed stand next to his bed. The blanket fell down and laid at his waits reviling his shirtless chest.

"What are you looking at?" Percy asked eyeing Tess.

"Huh?" Tess asked and snapped her eyes back to Percy's face.

"Nothing" Percy laughed.

_I guess it pays to be a hero _Tess thought to herself glancing down at Percy's chest then at her hands, _I wonder if he has a girl friend…_

"_Focus stupid" _the voice said.

"Okay so the jist of things are that we are at a summer camp called Camp Half Blood for those who are demi gods… I am the son of the sea god, Poseidon…You are the daughter of… I don't know…"

"Does anyone know?" 

"Your God parent does"

"Will they tell me?"

"Maybe… I was told a few days after I arrived here but there are some kids who lived her most of their life and don't know"

"That doesn't seem fair" 

"Those are the Gods for you"

"Rude" Tess said and looked around, "how did you score a cabin all by yourself?"

"I'm the only son of Poseidon… only child actually"

"Lucky for us or you would be in trouble" Tess said.

'Yup… now will you go back to the house so I can sleep its almost four A.M."

"I don't want too" Tess admitted and hugged the pillow again, "I'm scared"

"Why?"

"I woke up in a strange room after being attacked by a snake thingy! Then I have you who are not much help making me practically beg for information about everything."

"All the more reason for you to go to bed… you have a long day tomorrow… now that your better you will be put in the Hermes cabin and you will start hero training"

"I don't want to be a hero! Aren't you listening! All I want is to know what's going on and why I was attacked and why I'm…" Tess jumped up and told Percy.

"Why your what?" Percy asked with a soft serious voice.

"Why I'm so different" Tess whispered and dropped to her knees with tears. Percy got out of bed and kneeled next to her.

"Your different because you are a child of a God but its okay" he said and tried to comfort her by laying his hand on her back making her flinch and fall to butt.

"No its not… I'm so lost… so alone" She sighed and held her self.

"Everything will work its self out Tess… I'll be right there with you to help you find your way out… and your never alone not anymore I'm right here" Percy said and hugged Tess. For the short hours he knew her he felt her pain… he remembered how it was to wake up in a strange place not knowing what was going on…luckily he Grover and Annabeth to help him. And now he was gunna help Tess.

Tess laid her head on Percy's chest. She took deep breaths to calm herself, soon her eyes got heavy and she wanted to sleep but she didn't want to move or leave.

"Percy?" she whispered and was answered with a snore. She smiled and closed her eyes letting the sleep take her under.

**Thanks for reading! And don't forget to review.**


End file.
